


迟日

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: Haksal/Stitch 斜线有意义
Relationships: Haksal | Kim Hyo-Jong/Stitch | Lee Chung-Hee
Kudos: 3





	迟日

**Author's Note:**

> 是欠sjlj老师的赌债  
> 提前为OOC致歉

全 是 虚 构 的

<1>  
金孝钟始终记得见到李钟熙的那个下午。  
他缩在一件黑色的卫衣里，织物好像格外柔软的样子，显得他精致又洁净。面对Runner的镜头似乎有点无措，眼睛眨个不停，晃着身体拨弄刘海；凝神思考的时候会轻轻撅着嘴巴。  
好可爱喔。  
金孝钟觉得用可爱和漂亮形容年长的男性有点出格，但还是诚实地接受了这个想法。也是骄傲又强大的男孩。他看了李钟熙的试训*，是冷静又聪明的选手，英雄池广阔，惊艳的高光操作，下限也高；思路清晰，深入切后排，也能灵活转场。他记得那个穿梭在66号公路的猎空，灵巧中还有无可匹敌的倨傲，赢一波团战，悠闲地做个表情，闪现，用脉冲炸弹干脆利落地解决对方的安娜。  
他想象着李钟熙在屏幕前的神情，专注、沉着又自信。——也是有点像猎空呢，眼睛大大的，皮肤也白。他盯着李钟熙出了神，少年莽撞的视线没多久就被发现了。李钟熙还是半低着头笑着，纤细的手指掩住嘴角，眼角流露点忸怩，又偷偷好奇地打量过来，有点狡黠。  
金孝钟的脸被烧成一团火，干巴巴地叫了声钟熙哥。  
李钟熙噗嗤一声笑了，捂住脸，肩膀跟着一起颤，转头去接着和runner说话了。

* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v4sNkhOPrA&t=317s

<2>  
“钟熙哥，要不要来济州岛玩啊。”  
李钟熙看着手机屏幕上跳出来的简讯，扣下手机。  
APEX S2决赛输得像场噩梦，李钟熙一闭眼就会记得玻璃房外穿云裂石般献给对手的欢呼，被隔音玻璃滤了一层，遥远得像在大河的对岸，失真仿佛不是因为面前这层透明的屏障，而是胜负之间泾渭分明的界限，敲碎被逆转翻盘的不真实感。于是视野和脑海里的黑铺天盖地，让他攥紧胸口，几乎无法呼吸。  
输比赛他并非真的不能接受——应该吧。但他眼看着握在手里的胜利的旗慢慢轧过去，自己像绝望扒在悬崖边的逃亡者，手指拼命扣着石块的缝隙，被粗粝砂土磨得鲜血淋漓，却还是一寸寸下滑，在艾兴瓦尔德的桥头彻底掉落，只留无尽的渊薮，像吞噬一切的黑洞——成为职业选手的纯粹的快乐，过五关斩六将的年少意气，进入决赛的踌躇满志。  
他把沮丧藏在心里，也安慰了队友，年纪最小的孩子脸上明明白白写着颓唐与自责。他接受了Runner安抚的拥抱，也接受了来自父母的 “钟熙这次做得还不错呀” 的称赞和安慰，神色几乎叫人看不清是放空还是在压抑难过。  
但他有很多天没睡好觉了。

“钟熙哥，来济州岛看海吧。”  
第三次收到金孝钟消息的时候，李钟熙起身去订了张去济州岛的机票。  
金孝钟在机场接他，眉眼间难掩比赛失利的抑色，白色棉质T恤架在肩膀上软塌塌的，衬出少年单薄的曲线，像是被倒春寒敲打了的鸢尾，但还是强打精神冲他挥着手，走过来轻轻抱住了他，含含糊糊叫了声“钟熙哥”。  
李钟熙觉得有些好笑，伸手拍了拍他的背，不动声色从怀抱里退出来。

他们去了海边，沿着木制的栈道一路走到靠近海的地方。浪花一波又一波不知疲倦地冲刷，蓬松的海浪声不绝于耳。空气里扰动着水汽和海盐的味道。  
不知道从什么时候开始两个人就不说话了。李钟熙很专注地看着海，看着海浪舔舐沙滩制造水流的纹路，送来细碎的闪闪发光的贝壳。  
他脱了鞋拎着，摇摇晃晃走进海水里，很轻地叫了一声：“呀！有点冷呢。”  
“才四月份，天气还没热起来。要往回走吗？上面有石头可以坐。”  
李钟熙点点头：“孝钟是不是经常来这边？”  
“嗯……离家很近，游客也很少，所以经常来——尤其打游戏不太顺利的时候，就过来散散心。”他看着李钟熙深一脚浅一脚地走着，在沙滩上留下一串歪歪扭扭的脚印，脱口而出，“要不要我背哥走呀？”  
李钟熙讶异地瞪了一下眼，毫不掩饰拒绝意味地、极快地摇了几下头。  
金孝钟也不以为意，笑起来：“钟熙哥这两天在干嘛呢？”  
“我吗？”李钟熙眨着眼睛看他，似乎这也是个愚蠢而多余的问题。他的眼睛明亮又大，一双卧蚕衬得笑容格外天真，又因为那股天真多了点打破砂锅问到底的气势。  
“是啊……”像有什么破土而出了似的，金孝钟有些不自在地理了理刘海，“哥在干嘛呢？”  
“玩游戏，吃饭，睡觉。既然在休假……不都是这样吗？”神情里是若有若无的逗弄，李钟熙从不吝于显示他内心的年龄差。  
“是哦，我也是呢。”金孝钟指了指不远处干燥的石面。  
他们坐下来。  
“孝钟怎么想起要叫我来？”  
“也没什么特别的理由啊，这么想着就叫哥来了。”  
李钟熙像是发现了什么好玩的事情，咯咯地笑出声：“济州岛确实是个好地方。——大海也是。”

风渐渐吹起来，从暖变成凉；日色也渐渐沉下去，变成暧昧不明的昏。他们从版本改动聊到最近大热还没来得及看的电影，金孝钟刚想问“哥要不要一起去看”，就感觉有什么靠在了自己的肩上。  
是李钟熙。头发早就染回乖顺的黑色，从这个角度看去，是卷翘的睫毛和小巧的鼻尖，有些肉感的脸颊，靠在自己肩上，呼吸均匀。  
金孝钟转过头，有些茫然地独享了一场壮美的日落。耀眼的火球缓慢下沉，海天相接处被烧成一团绵延的开阔的红，延伸到环抱着海岸的低矮而起伏的山峦。他揉揉有些刺痛的眼睛，正好看到落日在沉入地平线隐匿踪迹的前一刹那，播撒最后一片金色的灿烂光辉。

等夜幕彻底降临，繁星四散的时候，李钟熙终于醒了，他有点懵，浅浅地打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，才意识到坐在身边、望着他的金孝钟。  
“啊，”——这实在是太失礼了，他有些尴尬地揉揉眼睛，“抱歉我睡着了……”  
“哥很困吗？”  
“嗯有点……”李钟熙半低下头晃晃脑袋，“不过也还好。”  
“没睡好吗？”  
“诶？”李钟熙半侧过身思忖着，好像没听懂那样，只是揉了揉肚子，“我饿了——我们去吃饭吧。”  
“好啊……”金孝钟站起来，顺便看了眼刚刚亮起的手机屏幕，话音戛然而止，愣了半晌才抬起头，神情复杂。  
“怎么了？”  
金孝钟叹了口气，迟疑着说：“钟熙哥，Kaiser要离队了。”  
李钟熙又露出了那种对着摄像头时近乎于茫然的表情，仿佛这个消息引发的情绪超出了他的情绪字典。他极快地转头去望愈发汹涌的海潮，很认真地点点头：“我知道了。”

<3>  
APEX S3的征程很快划上句点。  
金孝钟时常觉得自己身处风暴之下的汪洋，闷热潮湿的低气压已被狂风骤雨冲刷，只有暴怒的、令人畏惧的海洋，掀起波澜万丈。而他和队友们驾驶着一艘行将分崩离析的船，孤注一掷地驶向风暴中心。  
他以为自己经历过惨淡的S1，不会再这样了。然而他依然是个年轻的经验不足的水手，无法辨认洋流与海风，对于晴空怀着不切实际到战战兢兢的憧憬。  
他去问李钟熙。李钟熙只是摸摸他的头。  
Runner和Flowervin很快给了他们答案。他们笑意盈盈，说： “孩子们啊，我们要有基地了。”*  
他们欢呼起来，他笑着从背后去抱李钟熙，李钟熙没躲开，任由他把下巴支在肩上。

那是段璀璨到在记忆中过曝的金色年华。他们挤在主卧的床垫上看恐怖电影，撕心裂肺的呼号此起彼伏；天梯里队友们大呼小叫窜进每个人的直播间，吵闹得不像话；中午起床时，趁队友洗漱的时候偷吃煮在锅里的辛拉面；他们约着一起逛街一起去超市采购，踏着月色回家时，就像真正的一家人。  
金孝钟睡前和起床后都喜欢去李钟熙床上蹭一会儿。十七八岁的小孩子偶尔也想家，或许是因为李钟熙去过济州岛的缘故，他看着李钟熙总能想起家乡的海，撞碎在礁石上的白色浪花，和大片水雾里隐约的彩虹；想起黄昏时他们经过自己常待的网吧，李钟熙好奇地往里张望；想起李钟熙去家里做客，坐在餐桌边仰头观赏吊顶装饰的好奇模样。  
想起李钟熙——  
金孝钟猛地从床上坐起来，大汗淋漓。  
他心虚地往身边看去，借着透进窗帘的月色，勉强能辨认出李钟熙瘦削的身体缩在被子里，鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
他做了个太旖旎的梦，梦里是少年雪白的颈，隐约可见的胸前大片的皮肤，他环住少年精瘦的腰，顺着颈侧去亲吻脸颊和唇。他对上少年晕晕乎乎的茫然的眼神，听到自己叫着李钟熙的名字。  
是钟熙哥。  
——是李钟熙。  
他辨认着被子下李钟熙侧卧的身体曲线。两张床垫之间的距离，不过是伸手就能触碰。金孝钟不止一次靠在上面跟李钟熙撒娇。李钟熙怕痒，被挠一把胳膊内侧就像触电似的往后缩，眼睛瞪着流露出警告的神色，逼急了还会抬脚踹过来。李钟熙起得晚，整个人都裹在被子里，他伸过胳膊一搭就能抱住一个暖烘烘的被子卷，再戳戳露出的顶着乱毛的头顶，被子里的人就会扭动两下，传来闷闷的不满的哼唧。李钟熙喜欢盘着腿坐在床垫上发呆，刘海傻乎乎翘起来，露出光洁的额头。  
他往李钟熙那边直接栽过去，压在他的侧腰上。李钟熙迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看到捣乱的人只是习以为常地哼了一声，又睡了过去。

金孝钟起了个大早，坐在餐厅，面对着半杯冷牛奶发呆。从卫生间的门边闪出一个脑袋： “孝钟啊——来帮我夹一下头发。”  
“诶？”他站起来，恍惚了一下才走过去。  
李钟熙挺腰站在梳妆台前，举着一只直发器往后方伸着，明黄色的短袖搭在身上，塌出腰臀连接处的曲线。金孝钟呼吸一错，有些难堪地别过目光。  
“孝钟？你愣什么呢？快一点——我要迟到了。”  
“哦哦，”他接过直发器，手指插入柔顺黑亮的发，“哥要出去吗？”  
“嗯呐，去见朋友，”李钟熙边盯着镜子，边指挥金孝钟，“这一绺夹得时间长一点……太翘了。”  
他偏过头，想去看扎着脖子的发尾。  
“诶哥你别乱动——”金孝钟把住他的肩，“低一下头。”  
李钟熙照做，低头刷着手机，露出雪白的后颈，圆圆的领口坠下去，隐约可见从肩三角凹进去的脊柱的流畅线条。金孝钟鬼使神差地往过凑了凑，发尾是一股甜而浓郁的牛奶味。  
钟熙哥好甜哦。他盯着那块光滑的皮肤短暂地出了神。  
“咳，”Kaiser走进来，愣了一下，摸摸鼻子，“你们俩在这干嘛呢。”  
李钟熙不明所以：“孝钟在帮我夹头发啊。”  
Kaiser古怪地盯着金孝钟三秒，退了出去。  
金孝钟的耳根都是热的。

十七岁才情窦初开的金孝钟，除了游戏之外，第一次有了志在必得的事。

* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uItM4zRcp30

<4>  
金孝钟的喜欢太明显了，明显到所有人都心知肚明。他毫不遮掩地把灼热的眼神倾倒给李钟熙，不放过每个击掌、牵手和拥抱的机会，分享第一口冰镇的汽水和西瓜的最中间那一块甜。他像暮色四合时归林的鸟，在人群里转来转去，最后还是要慢悠悠、不着痕迹地绕回到哥哥身边，搭上一双细瘦的手臂，小心翼翼地把小半个身体的重量压过去。  
李钟熙对肢体接触永远存着惊诧与排斥，就好像这不是人类社交里的正常互动。他像尾在水里畅游的鱼，乐此不疲地从金孝钟的双臂中溜走，躲在朴相范背后，眼角是不易察觉的狡黠。他又像只慵懒的猫，伸出爪子露出粉红的柔软的掌心，把人勾到身前，转而自顾自地伸个懒腰。未修剪的利爪勾破了衣袍上名贵的丝，绵绵地叫一声就让人心酥到没办法生气。被晾在一边时就耀武扬威地迈着优雅的猫步摆摆尾巴，收敛一捧关怀的目光，施施然离去。  
金孝钟看着李钟熙专心打天梯的侧影，陷入了少年源氏之烦恼：钟熙哥都知道吗？知道他的目光曾如何贪恋他的背影，有多享受和他并肩征战的快乐，有多着迷于他在身边均匀清浅的呼吸。  
李钟熙察觉了他的眼神，侧头看了他一眼，没有说话。

——如果说进展，也不是没有吧。  
他喊着李钟熙双排，源氏和猎空穿梭在己方和敌方的阵线；偶尔是长短枪组成密集的火力网；他拿dva为他保驾护航，也享受过李钟熙用蓝线牵着他，一起统治万里晴空。  
他把李钟熙从被窝里挖出来去逛街，趁他睡眼朦胧的时候揉乱他的头发，被一记最后收了力的拳敲在胸膛。李钟熙偶尔会在路上靠着他的肩睡个回笼觉，被塞件和自己款式相似的衣服也会听话地试穿，没忘了把不情愿分分明明写在脸上。  
他偶尔站在一边陪李钟熙抽烟，被呛得咳嗽时李钟熙也会拍拍他的背，虽然没什么用。他还是咳个不停，换来李钟熙的埋怨：“你站在这儿干嘛呀？”金孝钟总是少有的沉默，刷着手机不抬头接话，边在心里反复回味那个撒娇般的尾音。

金孝钟不记得是什么时候开始的了。他总是梦到李钟熙，像第一次见面那样，有点局促而提着气似的端着肩膀，站在很远的地方冲他挥手。他走过去，镜头开始昏乱，摇晃着丢失焦点，李钟熙安静的笑容出现在旋转的镜头里，模糊而扭曲，消失在一片光晕里。  
不能这样。金孝钟对自己说，不能这样呀。  
少年的心事被春风里的情愫酝酿得太满，一粒种子被浇灌成芽生长得茁壮，行将破土而出。  
在春游的大巴车上*，话题忽然转到李钟熙在去年秋天拒绝offer的那支OWL队伍**。大家聊起那支战队的近况，调侃着如果李钟熙出现在赛场上会是什么风光。  
李钟熙笑起来，安静得仿佛事不关己。  
金孝钟看着队友们聊得火热，心脏却一点一点沉了下去。他说不出是什么原因，被无尽的沮丧包围，像荒无人烟的夕阳下沉的野原，满目全是了无生机的凋敝。等大巴到达目的地的时候，他看着李钟熙自由自在地下了车，连个多余的眼神都没投过来，才恍然大悟。  
他总欣喜于自己可以无限接近李钟熙。他和李钟熙去吃饭，在景点前合影，朋友们说，Runaway双C的感情真好啊——他不以为然，他要的是金孝钟与李钟熙天造地设的组合，而不是因为同属突击位才有如此亲密的联动。他偶尔能长久地搂住李钟熙的后背，而非被轻描淡写地躲开，时间被拉长到几乎静止，洁净的被体温烘热的洗衣液香味包裹着他，带来安定满足。他在散步时佯装随意地牵起李钟熙的手，认真钻研着，细长的手指被主人收回。  
他以为那是独一无二的一份。可在庞大而深刻的现实面前，少年人火一样的骄傲和自信却还是迟疑着冷却下来。他知道这想法愚蠢而不切实际，自私又矫情。可是……  
当哥决定留下来的时候，心里有没有想过我？

他想重新把人抱进怀里，借由紧紧相贴的肌肤缓解焦虑和失落，他的手搭上哥哥漂亮纤瘦的身体。李钟熙只是躲，看不出反感。  
他只是不喜欢。金孝钟从来知道，却第一次觉得苦涩。黄昏时分，他看着李钟熙坐在朴相范肩上望着围墙外的景色，神色悠远得仿佛不属于这里。  
不能这样了，他对自己说。  
男孩们穿着单薄的短袖短裤在泳池里漂着嬉闹，李钟熙在旁边的长椅上坐了会儿，走进室内。金孝钟沉入泳池，眼前耳边都是被清澈水波搅浑的光与声。他想起李钟熙冲他做鬼脸的那道明晃晃的卧蚕，想起李钟熙像小鹿一样湿润而纯真的眼睛，想起李钟熙难得蹦蹦跳跳走在身前时，他的眼神如何紧紧地跟随他，心几乎要跳出胸腔，想起纠缠的梦境。他猛地钻出水面，一言不发地上了岸。  
李钟熙正在客厅挑着零食，猝不及防肩上搭了金孝钟的手臂，水的寒意隔着布料窜入身体，他手一抖，袋子里的薯片洒了一桌子：“西八你干嘛！拿开好冷——孝钟——”  
他难得用这样毫无防备的讨好的语气，金孝钟却觉得他只是知情识趣地选择了最简单的方法解决麻烦，他伸手去抱他的腰，不出意料地被隔在身前的一双手臂抵住。  
“都是湿的——金孝钟！”李钟熙踉踉跄跄地往后躲，却退无可退被逼仄到角落，只能佯装凶狠地皱了皱鼻子，眸子里闪动着警告的神色。金孝钟瘦削的身体轻微地弓着，被夕阳照成一道昏暗模糊的影投在他身上。  
“哥要和我在一起吗？”  
李钟熙向来灵动的双眸里少见地凝固了，他几乎是单纯地从字面意义上无法理解这个问题：“……什么？”  
“我想和你在一起，”金孝钟执着而急切地说，“我很喜欢钟熙哥……”  
李钟熙眼睛依然瞪得大大的，无辜又无措，抿着嘴一言不发，推开他上楼去了，只留下垂头丧气的少年被风吹得手足冰凉。

李钟熙并没躲他——本来也没黏着他。金孝钟仍陷入一种尴尬的境地里，崔贤佑担心地问着他的近况，被玩笑岔开话题，一语带过。  
金孝钟小心翼翼地贴着李钟熙的床的边缘躺下，撑着头侧躺着，和眼前的温热柔软的躯体只有几厘米的距离。却不敢像平时那样伸手抱他。  
徐明秀走进来，一脸茫然：“你俩干嘛呢？”  
李钟熙被吵醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，和咫尺之间僵住的金孝钟面面相觑，被吓了一跳，猛地往后躲，头狠狠撞到了墙上，痛得眼泪都要掉下来。  
金孝钟落荒而逃。

当李钟熙若无其事地端着牛奶从他面前走过时，金孝钟不知道从哪儿冒出一股勇气，拽住李钟熙的手腕带离了大家的视野。  
这次他没再露出那种惊诧的表情，甚至没有困惑，只是捧着杯子小口小口地饮着。  
他果然是他。金孝钟在心里悲哀地叹气，即使他们的距离近到呼吸都交错在一起，李钟熙依然能秉持旁若无人的淡定，仿佛面前只有空气，仿佛他只是站着专心解决那杯牛奶。  
只是李钟熙的耳尖悄悄红了起来。  
金孝钟最开始以为看错了。他鬼使神差地去摸他的耳朵，滚烫。李钟熙没说话也没躲，只是咬着唇，睫毛抖个不停。金孝钟的手指顺着他脸颊的轮廓往下滑，心一横，掐着下巴吻了过去。  
李钟熙短促地惊呼一声，又把尾音憋在了喉咙里，睫毛的影子落在卧蚕上，紧紧闭眼承受了失控的力度，被在嘴唇间摩擦的舌尖哄骗着乖乖张开嘴。金孝钟的吻技算不上多好，李钟熙还是被深吻抽走了肺里的所有空气，头晕脑胀地誊出一只手勉强抓住对方的臂弯才能站定，最后又攀上肩膀勾住金孝钟的脖子。  
李钟熙烧成一团红色的云，眼角一片晶莹，睫毛湿漉漉的，目光几乎涣散，晕晕乎乎像喝多了酒，好半天才回过神来。他恼羞成怒地瞪了金孝钟一眼，把马克杯往桌上重重一放，咬牙切齿地想说什么，还是忍住，扭头走了。

* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40TWSDyL4d0  
**无实据

<5>  
金孝钟用很久才确认那个吻到底是梦境还是现实，到底是妥协还是接受。乖乖缩在怀里玩手机追剧的李钟熙是真实的 ，被拥着亲吻脸颊的李钟熙是真实的，可比赛后连庆祝拥抱都不愿太长久的李钟熙是真实的，聚餐时永远分开落座的李钟熙也是真实的。  
他有时怀疑那场告白只是臆想的产物，可即便如此他也不愿醒来。他夸张地黏在李钟熙身边，充满占有欲地想让他眼里只剩自己。  
朴相范大概是发现了什么，探究的目光照得他如芒在背。李钟熙浑然没感受到，不知道是真的迟钝还是假装，依然坐在他腿上，一只手浅浅地交握着李孝钟揽着他腰的手。  
金孝钟无法不患得患失，但他依然无所畏惧。

徐明秀似乎有了心动的女孩子。  
李钟硕被他和崔贤佑的探讨吸引，推着李钟熙的椅子一起过去凑热闹。徐明秀急不可耐想投身恋情，又踟躇着不敢表白。  
李钟熙嗤之以鼻：“明秀怎么非要谈恋爱呢？”  
李钟硕意味深长地问：“钟熙啊，谈恋爱不好吗？”  
李钟熙玩着手机，头也不抬地干脆利落地回答：“不好啊。”  
空气短暂地凝滞了一下，崔贤佑岔开了话题，要徐明秀赶紧交出他和女生去明洞的合影。  
休息室外，金孝钟沉默地站了许久，默默地退回一片漆黑的卧室。

金孝钟怀疑自己确实只是做了个冗杂的梦。  
梦里，李钟熙举着只玩偶冲他笑，拿毛茸茸的玩偶在两个人脸上蹭来蹭去；李钟熙在KTV里小声地和他唱情歌，唱到“我爱你”时害羞地捂住了脸；李钟熙凑在他面前突出一口烟，把他呛得咳个不停，做个鬼脸就跑远了；李钟熙在他脸侧落下一个极轻极淡的吻，他看过去，是一张假装无事发生的平静的脸，眼底的得意却分毫不差地漏出来。  
他们确实做过许多璀璨的梦，并最终把它们变成了人群的欢呼与尖叫、从天而降的彩色纸带、和托起的沉甸甸的冠军奖杯，沉痛、失眠、难以捱过的漫漫长夜，被崭新的事件覆盖，被时间压缩成他们立足的基石。  
确定可以整队上岸后，Flowervin带着他们去吃了大餐。李钟熙眼眸中的光比寻常更明亮动人，也健谈了些。他喝多了，靠在朴相范的肩上一直笑，傻乎乎的像个得到玩具的孩童。  
回程时他们决定散步回去——反正也不是太远，首尔夜色很美，辜负未免可惜。  
崔贤佑扶着李钟熙下了餐厅门前的台阶，他挣脱开，黏糊糊地从后面抱住金孝钟，勾住脖子小小地一蹦，跳在金孝钟背上。  
他挣扎着要下来，踩着道边的花坛落地，金孝钟刚转身就被“啪”地一声捧住了脸。  
李钟熙笑个不停，眼睛里全是金孝钟的身影，说是在叹气，语调里却全是欢快：“唉……谈恋爱嘛……是不太好。”他晃晃悠悠地盯着金孝钟看了一会儿，凑得极近，金孝钟闻到了一股浓郁的酒味。  
李钟熙忽然伸过来舔了舔他的嘴角：“可是孝钟很好。”  
金孝钟的眼睛里仿佛盛了一场绚烂的烟花。

<6>  
”孝钟，生日快乐啊。” 李钟熙穿着浴袍从浴室里走出来，头发湿漉漉的，头顶翘着两绺呆毛。  
“刚刚不是说过了吗，怎么又说一次。”金孝钟笑着把人推回浴室给他吹头发。李钟熙颇为不满又骄纵地皱了皱眉，好像被嫌弃了一样：“今天不都是生日吗，为什么不能多说几次？”  
“没有这个意思，”金孝钟的声音从电吹风的杂音里穿过来，吻了吻半干的发，“谢谢哥。”  
他牵着李钟熙的手，哥哥乖乖跟在身后。即使他们一直都是这样的，在成年的这一天，这个举动也被赋予了别样的意义。他转过身：“哥，我成年了诶。”  
李钟熙站在床边的落地灯前，眼睛里落满了暖黄色的光辉，笑意盈盈：“孝钟，我要送你礼物。”  
“诶？”少年的眼睛骤然亮起来，“不是刚才零点的时候也送过了吗，怎么……这次是什么？”  
“你猜呀？”李钟熙像拿玩具引逗小孩的家长，眼睛一眨一眨，头轻轻地晃着。  
金孝钟抓了抓头发：“哥别欺负我了。”  
“啊让你猜个礼物而已，”李钟熙撇了撇嘴，“这么委屈……”  
“那么，”他探身过去亲了亲嘴角，“礼物是什么？”  
李钟熙有些忸怩、却又故弄玄虚地缓缓伸出一直藏在身后的手，掌心是一览无余的空，只有举在金孝钟眼前的细窄的手腕上，系着一条乳蓝色的丝带：“喏。”*  
……什么？  
李钟熙骄纵地仰头：“是礼物。”  
金孝钟的大脑短暂地失去了思维的能力。  
李钟熙依然笑着晃动那条光滑的丝带，腕处一片晶莹而润泽的光，仿佛恶作剧得逞，又像在炫耀什么宝藏。  
他确实是全世界独一无二的珍宝。金孝钟这样想着，俯身去吻那双柔软的唇。他没控制好力度，两排撞在一起，李钟熙吃痛地闷哼一声想往后躲，后脑勺却被不由分说地按住。  
李钟熙轻轻笑了起来，手臂搭在他脖子上，接受了具有浓重情色意义的吻。  
浴袍的腰带和丝带交缠着落在一起，李钟熙陷进柔软的床铺，被身下帖肤的布料环拥，睫毛遮住了半阖双眼里潋滟的波。金孝钟急切又小心地吻他，用嘴唇、舌尖、手指和掌心探索坦诚相待的恋人，每块皮肤、还有皮肤下的脉搏和肌理都清晰可触，随着呼吸起起伏伏，提醒着他面前这人的真实存在。然而一年前旖旎的梦的残影与眼前的赤裸躯体重叠，梦幻得几乎难以置信。  
在被亲吻到胸前时，李钟熙叫出了声。他想捂住脸，掩饰意外快感带来的冲击，却被狡猾的少年交握了十指按在身侧。金孝钟看着李钟熙脸颊烧成一片旖旎的红，伸手握住了他半勃的性器撸动起来。  
李钟熙抬起另一只手捂住眼睛，娇软的呻吟却连续不断地从有些红肿的唇瓣里溢出来。他舒服得快要哭了，电流从腰窝窜到尾椎又噼里啪啦地掠到身前，击出惊天的快感。他急促地喘着气，难以承受般地仰着脖子，上身绷成一道脆弱的曲线，时时在尾音里被逼出诱人的哀鸣，眼角变得通红。他无助地看向主宰着他的男孩，眼里的信赖与爱恋犹如仰望神祗。  
金孝钟心中一动，正刮擦着顶端的力度失控地变大，李钟熙尖叫一声，射了出来。  
金孝钟夸奖似地去亲他的眼角，像个贪玩的小孩，兴致勃勃又毫不客气地把手上的精液抹在他胯骨上。李钟熙侧了个身，象征性地娇嗔着踹了他一脚。  
金孝钟从善如流，手放在了李钟熙的臀缝上。李钟熙身体一僵，却只是扯过枕头盖住了脸。金孝钟扶着他的腰把人翻过来趴跪着，手指顺着曲线往下摸索，却发现那里已经湿润而温暖，甚至沾着透明的液体。  
“……哥？”  
闷闷的声音传出来：“我准备过了。”  
金孝钟呼吸一滞。  
——准备过了。他几乎是条件反射地联想到李钟熙独自在浴室里“准备”的模样，蹙着的眉、紧紧闭住的眼、咬着的唇，还有在自己身体里抽插的手指、指间淋淋漓漓滴下来的液体。他为自己下流的联想感到羞耻，性器却诚实地硬得发痛。金孝钟屏住呼吸，插进去两根手指，试探着按压柔软的肠壁。李钟熙很快被玩弄得软了腰，只留臀部高高翘着，像一封欲语还休的邀请。  
金孝钟扶着性器，缓慢地开拓着。  
李钟熙发出小兽般的呜咽——即使扩张过也并不足够，他抖个不停，把脸埋在臂弯里，手指紧紧揪着床单。彻底没入体内的时候，金孝钟俯下身去吻他。巴掌大的小脸艰难地转过来，金孝钟不出意料地看到了一双拧着的眉，整张脸都委屈得皱巴巴的，咬字变得又轻又软：“痛……”  
“哥，再忍一忍。”  
金孝钟小幅度地抽插起来。他也不太好受，但他太喜欢这样紧密结合的时刻——心脏被填得满满当当，从内到外都是暖的。紧紧咬着性器的内壁逐渐适应，李钟熙口中微不可闻的呻吟变得清晰，在某个时刻忽然拔高了音调。  
“哥，是这里吗？”金孝钟毫无怜悯地反复碾压那一点，边温习着不久前刚发掘的敏感地带；每次触碰都激出李钟熙过载的快感，细碎的呻吟像甘醇的酒，金孝钟难以自已地想逼出更多，流连在唇齿之间。  
李钟熙求饶地喊着金孝钟的名字，想逃离又被扳着肩膀重新吃掉整根。  
“哥怎么这样……”金孝钟的声音委屈得要命，李钟熙一瞬间真的被骗住，怀疑自己做了坏事，想转身安慰他。金孝钟继续大开大合地顶弄着：“怎么能不要呢，明明是哥诱惑我……这算不算诱奸未成年人？嗯？”  
李钟熙从未发现金孝钟这样恶劣的一面，他开始后悔了，因未曾预料到这样失控的浪潮，被席卷着越陷越深。他起初还在浮浮沉沉里浑浑噩噩地这样想着，身体和思维却很快都被不知疲倦的求欢填满。他抽泣着说“慢一点”，然后食髓知味地贪恋性爱的愉悦，扭动着软绵纤细的腰肢迎合。金孝钟没错过男友生涩而羞赧的回应，操得更深更快了些，最终释放在了李钟熙的身体里。  
他去亲吻李钟熙的脸颊，一对饱满的卧蚕上还有亮晶晶的泪痕，疲倦地看过来，眼底却熠熠生辉，隐有笑意。这时候问“痛不痛”好像太煞风景了，但李钟熙读懂了他的担忧，伸手摸摸他的头，哑着嗓子说了句“生日快乐”，换了个舒服的姿势沉睡过去。  
金孝钟细细地啄着他的手指，换来睡梦中的人无意识的撒娇。  
对金孝钟而言，成年原本没有什么特别的意义。对电竞选手Haksal来说，意义非凡。不枉一年的等待，他们可以一起出现在2019年OWL的舞台上了。  
生日快乐啊haksal选手。抱着被清理得干干净净的李钟熙重新躺在床上的时候，他对自己说。

*梗自：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2rj2gSsgbk

<7>  
从Runaway变成Vancouver Titans，从首尔到洛杉矶，从温带季风进入地中海气候，对他们而言其实变化并不算大。只是偶尔他们赢了比赛，在洛杉矶温柔的夜色里返回那座豪华气派的别墅时，会忽然思念冲上台和他们拥抱击掌的flowervin、总是称呼他们为“孩子”的runner。  
也还有一些事情不一样了。

时间进入六月，洛杉矶正午的太阳晒在身上是滚烫的热，风都因暖意而变得浑浊。李钟熙在阳台上抽了支烟，回到训练室。下午的训练赛他依然不参加，盘着腿坐在椅子上旁观。  
金孝钟在攻防互换的短暂休息时间微微后仰着身体看过去，映入眼帘的就是李钟熙被液晶屏照得格外刺眼的沉默，他罕见地收敛了脸上常有的轻快意味，难以分辨是专注还是在沉思。空调房里太冷了，一局结束，李钟熙把靠在身后的抱枕挪出来抱在怀里，听着语音里Harsha的讲解轻微晃了神，眼前忽然闪过一件熟悉的外套，带着体温落在身前。  
他认出了外套的主人，顺着搭在肩上的手臂，费力地仰头去看他。  
黑曜石般的眼睛还是闪着润泽的光，在略有些昏暗的训练室里却似乎失去了神采，金孝钟清晰地感应到眼底一触即碎的心事，欲言又止。  
李钟熙轻描淡写地移了视线。  
金孝钟胸腔里的空气仿佛被那个眼神抽走了。  
李钟熙拍拍他的手：“快回去，要开始了。”

餐桌边的金孝钟食不知味，干巴巴地咀嚼着泡菜饼。他有几天没和李钟熙好好说话了。训练赛、比赛、天梯、一日三餐、睡眠，生活按部就班，除了渐长的白昼、交替更迭的阵容、餐桌上韩式西式的菜肴，似乎是一个漫长无尽的轮回。然而在此消彼长的磨损里，他们的齿轮微妙地错开，即使依然尽心地相互倾轧着，无法否认的错位却时时刻刻都引发啃噬般轻微却不容忽视的刺痛。  
晚饭时他尽力应和着崔贤佑的玩笑，眼神却总往朴相范的另一边飘。李钟熙吝啬地连一个眼神都不肯分给他，恢复了往常兴致盎然的样子，沉默时也神情自若，和队友聊完天就把头埋进碗里，又在金孝钟恍惚间溜出了餐厅。金孝钟盯着空荡荡的座位发呆，朴相范叹口气，冲他指了指阳台的方向。  
金孝钟对队友们的心知肚明尴尬又感激。

李钟熙赤脚坐在阳台的边缘，纤细的腿从栏杆的缝隙里穿过去，搭在半空一晃一晃的，手上夹着的烟积累了很长的一截灰。  
“哥。”  
李钟熙正要抽烟，手在半空中停住，扭头看了眼他，在一旁的烟灰缸里掐灭了烟头。  
金孝钟学着李钟熙的样子坐下来。脚下山林的绿色随着风一波波冲刷过来，天际是黄昏时最暧昧难辨的时刻，灰与粉金相互拉扯着。不知道是谁在楼下嬉闹起来，隔着楼层传上来，影影绰绰的。这本来是很纯粹的动人时刻。他们在喧闹的人群中，背景里的光线和声音都渐渐褪去，只剩下他们俩，并肩坐着，享受着落日、晚霞与丛林。他们像被世界簇拥着推搡着相聚在一起，只能听见彼此的呼吸。  
“哥。”  
李钟熙侧头宁静地望着他，眼底细细碎碎浮上来的，又是那样朦胧的复杂神情。好像金孝钟能宣判什么似的，不安萦绕在他们之间对峙着，又被夜间升腾起的凉意侵袭。可李钟熙过于平静，平整的眉心与舒展的眼角掩盖了所有的情绪，那种老成和背后潜藏的压抑，就好像他们相隔的年岁一丝不漏地压下来，全落在了他的肩上。金孝钟近一年来，已经很少能分明体会到他们之间年龄的差距，他的恋人毫无保留地把最明艳的笑容留给他，袒露孩子气的那一面，给他轻飘飘软绵绵湿漉漉的吻，用细瘦的双臂环绕他的肩，趴在他身上像只布娃娃。然而此时此刻，他又瞧见了李钟熙游离于众人之外的漫不经心，像初见时那样，随时都可以退回一方天地里据守。  
金孝钟不敢问，又不知道这份“不敢”到底来源于情感的轻巧还是事实的沉重。  
“孝钟？”李钟熙盘腿坐起来，看向他。  
金孝钟伸出手，李钟熙就像只小鹿那样服帖地垂下头，靠进单薄的胸膛里，找了个舒服的姿势缩在怀里，隔着薄薄的衣料寻找心脏的位置，像个贪玩的孩童：“诶，能听到孝钟的心跳诶。”  
沉默又蔓延开，把风声和枝叶摇漾的飒飒声招来。  
金孝钟思忖着，摩挲着李钟熙的后颈，过了好一阵才开口：“哥为什么最近总在抽烟？”  
他听到李钟熙轻轻吸了口气，最后只传来欲言又止的叹息，身体也变得僵硬。李钟熙坐直身体，把手搭上刚刚被抚摸过的地方，又来回腾挪了两下，最后终于安静下来，双手交叠着放了会儿，  
金孝钟一直耐心地看着他。  
李钟熙撑着双手，准备站起来。  
金孝钟握住他纤细的手腕，有些失控地扯过来，靠过去箍着他的背——又忍不住想是不是力道太重了；他想要质问，话到嘴边却还是拐了弯：“……哥你别躲着我。”  
他的声音颤抖，又喊了一句“李钟熙”后就再无下文。手背却承接了泪，一颗颗砸下来。  
他不是没见他哭过，却依然慌了神。他拿指腹去擦拭脸颊上的泪，想哄他抬起头，最后还是把人半搂进怀里，低头去吻他。  
李钟熙最开始还是一副抗拒的模样，红着眼圈也不忘拧着眉尽力推他，最后却忽然收了力，像被抽空了力气那样软下去。金孝钟反而不敢动了。李钟熙就在他的迟疑里，低着头、慢慢吞吞地迈腿跨坐在他身上，把头埋进颈窝里，发出一声压抑在喉咙里的低泣。  
泪珠顺着皮肤坠下去，洇湿布料氤氲出一片凉意。两人身体相贴的地方却暖烘烘的。金孝钟抚摸着后背给他顺着气。  
李钟熙渐渐平静下来，抬起眼睛，摇摇欲坠的心事从眼眸中水落石出，暴露在日光下，刺得他生疼。可金孝钟没有错过那条投向他的线，那是李钟熙毫不掩饰的爱和眷恋。  
原来他已经是李钟熙的锚点了。  
金孝钟一直不敢想，却不得不承认这个念头早就潜藏在他的想法里。他们曾经一往无前意气风发，在最低沉最黑暗时也践行着最华丽又最朴素的誓言。但他从来没想过会面临这样的局。他还在赛场上大杀四方，享受着属于新秀和强队的欢呼、赞美和荣耀。而和他并肩作战的人，却短暂地、悄然地沉寂了。  
他小心翼翼地去吻他的侧脸，虔诚又郑重，许诺似的说：“会好的。”  
李钟熙破涕为笑：“我知道。我只是……”  
他没再说下去，只是又沉进怀抱里，轻轻地笑起来。

6月的最后一天，李钟熙出现在了赛场上。  
他走过夹道欢呼的人群时抬头看了眼大屏幕，是他的入场特写，有些紧张又充满期待。坐下的时候他往左边瞟了一眼，迎上不远处少年灼热的视线，眉宇间自信满满，神采飞扬。  
那天的金孝钟兴致很高，蹦蹦跳跳得像回到了APEX时候。  
“还是和哥一起赢比赛最快乐。”

<8>  
泰坦队到达温哥华基地的时候正是下午，金孝钟在飞机上没调好时差，想着休息一会儿就沉沉睡到半夜，半梦半醒间，被子里钻进了一个人。  
光是闻一闻身上的味道就知道是谁。他抱着人亲了亲脸颊。李钟熙纤细的小腿盘在腰上，手臂用力抱着他，像是要把自己揉进他身体里。怀里传来无法压制的抽噎，肩头有明显散开的湿意。  
金孝钟彻底醒了，他想了想，把人抱起来去了客厅。  
李钟熙止住了泪，眼角半干，趴在肩上，像倾诉又仿佛喃喃自语：“有点不习惯呢。”  
“要不要给相范哥打个电话——他应该睡醒了。”  
李钟熙默默地摇摇头，伸出手，金孝钟会意地和他交握着十指。  
“孝钟，我有点想念以前的时候。”  
最开始加入runaway的时候，他没想到会走过这样一段漫长而精彩的旅程，和一群人跨越整整三个年头，辗转各处。时至今日他们仍觉得那是最快乐的一段日子，未来像被攥在掌心里包着五彩斑斓镭射纸的糖，硌得发痛，那点甜与触感却都真实到可以想象甚至触碰。  
他们上一次这样带着泪说话是什么时候呢。  
是输掉决赛以后，一样也是手掌与身体都相互紧贴的谈话。自责落泪的金孝钟，无法坦然面对失败的痛苦，也不知如何安慰缺席了整个九月份比赛的李钟熙，在漆黑的阳台上哭得撕心裂肺。  
“哥那时候怎么答应我的？”  
李钟熙有点不好意思地破涕为笑：“那时候我们说，下赛季我们要一起。”  
“我们和相范哥也是一起的，”金孝钟把人又往怀里紧紧搂了搂，“我们会变得更好的。”

<9>  
全明星赛结束后两个人在洛杉矶又逛了一圈，睡了个大懒觉，日上三竿金孝钟才起床，李钟熙操劳过度，还陷在枕头里昏睡着。  
他起身去洗漱，在刷牙的时候，忽然听到李钟熙的叫声：“呀金孝钟——你怎么偷亲我？”  
“哈？”金孝钟走过去，“什么啊。”  
“你自己过来看！”  
金孝钟漱了口，趿拉着鞋走过来。隔着老远瞟了眼ipad屏幕，他就已经记起是什么片段了，记忆回到了那个温柔的、暧昧的、却最终以昏暗收尾的春天。男孩易碎而沉重的心事，无心睡眠的漫漫长夜，还有关于梦想、道别、征程的所有记载，却都只留如春风拂面的清远拂淡。他忽然意识到，他们相处这样久，他是多么侥幸窥探到李钟熙的内里，干净、自由、敏感、强大、善良，还有丝不易察觉的孩子气。  
他毫不犹豫地否认：“才没有呢。”

“啾。”  
金孝钟坐下来，在李钟熙的嘴角，如法炮制地落了一个轻盈却响亮的、郑重的吻。


End file.
